Drive You Blind
by xTamarax
Summary: The ever so faithless bad boy. The good girl with the broken heart. Cliché enough to drive each other blind. GLO pairing
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Title**: Drive You Blind

**Rating**: PG-13, for now

**Pairing:** Glo.

**A/N**: This is my first venture into the GH realm in years. Give it a shot. And don't maim me if you hate it. Please let me know what you think.

**Spoilers:** Kind of take's place during Dillon's final episode. I didn't see it, so I'm using the idea to make up my own little ditty.

**Summary:** The ever-so faithless bad boy. The good girl with the broken heart. Cliché enough to drive each other blind.

The first time he had laid eyes on Georgie Jones, she had been working at Kelly's, in a skirt that was all to unrevealing for his tastes. She had minimal makeup on, her hair thrown back in a messy ponytail, and a tank top that revealed nothing. But she smiled a pleasant smile when she offered to take his order. And he found himself oddly attracted to the all too ordinary girl next door.

He had given his trademark smile, stuck out his hand for her to shake it and said "I'm Logan. Logan Hayes."

Her smile disappeared and she refused to shake his hand.

"Oh. I know who you are," she said flatly. Maxie had talked incessantly about this guy way too much for her taste, and all she heard was about his asinine, womanizing ways.

"Do you now? I'm sure I would remember a pretty face like yours if we met before…" he replied with smirk thinking he would surely win her affections. It always worked before.

"Ugh, please," she spat with disgust, and Logan was slightly taken back, and instantly intrigued. He wondered if she thought she would get some sort of reaction out of him, but he remained composed. "I'm going to put your order in, and if you need anything, please do hesitate to call me," and Georgie began to walk away, but paused when she could feel eyes watching her backside. Her head snapped around and Logan grinned while looking like a kid caught in a candy store.

"And Logan, don't stare at my ass as I walk away," she commanded.

"Sure, doll. Anything you want," and Georgie rolled her eyes as she made her way to the kitchen, trying to hide the small smile that was forming on her face.

a

a

a

a

The first time he really saw her was the day Dillon Quartermaine waved goodbye to Port Charles, and headed for a life in self-indulgent Hollywood.

It would be nothing short of a lie to say he had only come to know her as Georgie Jones, All-american good girl next door, a real life girl scout. And it would be an even bigger lie to say that his eyes hadn't wandered time and time again, and wondered just exactly how curvy she was underneath those school girl clothes she wore. A time or two, or five, the thought of how delicate and smooth her skin would feel underneath his lips had crossed his mind too.

He wondered exactly how he could touch her to make her feel anything but innocent, and make her lose control. He wanted to know what his name would sound like coming from her lips in a breathy tone. It was the same he thought with every other girl, but somehow he knew different. She was something different.

Yes, he, Logan Hayes, was a bad man with bad thoughts, and he had no shame in it.

But what he saw, what he felt today, was something much deeper than primal lust.

He watched the way her heart broke with Dillon's every word, ending with the word good-bye. She tried incessantly to fight the tears that were building as he gave her a brief, impersonal hug, in the middle of Kelly's.

She smiled forcefully, and wished him luck and said how grateful she was too have him as her friend, and he shook his head as if he understood.

Friend.

The word was a double-edged sword. He could tell George was trying not to choke on the word with biter distaste and laced with the hint of a stinging betrayal she hadn't fully forgiven, but it went oblivious to Dillon. But not to him. She wiped a tear away, and turned to walk away, letting him go.

And then, like a knife twisting into an open wound, Dillon said his own heartfelt good-bye. Not to Georgie, but to Lulu, and he clung to her like she was his last breath. And that's when he saw her heart splinter into shards

It was there in her eyes, and Logan would have sworn that he could watch and feel her heart breaking, it was that intense. He felt a rush of something he was all too familiar and uncomfortable with. It was something more than sympathy ,surging through him and he almost had to catch his breath. Almost.

He didn't know why he care so much, or why he cared at all. But the truth was he did, even if he didn't like it.

For some reason beyond him, he grew angry inside that Dillon could be so non-chalant, so cold, towards Georgie with no regard for her feelings.

Even he, Logan Hayes, chauvinistic asshole, knew Georgie deserved something better. Better than Dillon, and better than anyone in this damn town had to offer.

Logan heard Coop, mutter something to Maxie, about following her and making sure she was okay, but Maxie whispered something about Georgie needing time to herself and too cool off. Logan rolled his eyes, and threw some money on the table, and did the worst possible thing he could think of.

He followed her.

a

a

a

a

"It doesn't hurt me"

She sat alone, embracing the silence of the dead of night; and the dimly lit stars littered among the Port Charles sky. Her limps dangled over the edge of the wooden deck. Light pink painted toes grazed just barely above the murky water below her. The air was stenched with the scent of slightly polluted salt water, and musky wood after an early night's rain.

She watched the shadows of light from the moon dance among the top of the water, that bitter hyphenated 7-letter word dangling in her thoughts.

. And that's all it takes for someone to walk out of your life. 

A 7 letter hyphenated word.

All the memories, good and bad, that you shared and etched into your mind don't matter. All the times you said you loved each other, and all the times that you had forgotten that don't matter. The smiles, the kisses, the hugs, holding hands, the fights, the heartache, the break ups, and the awkward, strained friendships don't matter anymore. Because they won't be there anymore. And it stings, like a rope burn from trying to free your tied wrists. A burn right to the heart. Because this time, it's different. It's more final from the last.

The salt enters the wound.

Because he only gave you a brief hug, and a good-bye, and awkward smile.

But that's all he gave you.

While he held onto her, as she cried, and he even let a tear drop slip. You heard him promise to never forget her. _But she wasn't his first love _you whisper harshly too yourself, fighting the salty tears threatening to fall and burn from your eyes.

But he's not yours anymore.

So you refuse to let it hurt.

Just like how you refuse to let it hurt that someone took your place in his heart. Or that it doesn't hurt when he looked at her how he used to look at you. And it doesn't hurt that despite the mutual agreement that you are friends, somewhere along the way you lost the best friend you both ever had. And you go back to the solitude that has been your life the past few months.

Nope, it doesn't hurt one bit.

You want to feel how it feels?

The sound of footsteps creaked heavily along the cracked, old boardwalk, and she immediately straightened her hunched back, and wiped away the tears on her face away. She sniffled a little, and exhaled loudly, gaining her composure. Her hands reached for her flip flops, and quickly slipped them on. She paused when she heard the footsteps fade away, but then stop causing her to believe her intruder had gone his merry way.

"You know, it is awful dangerous for a young girl too be sitting all by herself on a dock in the middle of the night. You never know what kind of creep could be lurking around out here" a masculine voice chastised.

Annoyance grew in her quickly, and she rolled her eyes.

"And you're just a walking, breathing example of that, now aren't you?" she asked with sugary sweetness, and refused to look back at him.

"Your sister doesn't seem to think so," he shot back and her head whipped around fiercely to face him. And it would be a lie to say that she had to resist the urge to look him up and down over and over again, as he stood there with a smirk on his face. She sighed in annoyance, and turned her head to look back at the water. She was too tired to deal with Logan and his antics.

"My sister's a moron, in case you haven't notices," she spoke simply almost as if she didn't think of him with disdain.

You want to know, know that it doesn't hurt me?

"That's true," Logan remarked as he sat down next to her, and he expected her to react as if he was disgusting, but instead she stilled, except for the motion of her legs swinging incessant over the edge of the dock.

"What are you doing her, Logan? Did you come her just too annoy me, because if you did I'm not really in the mood for you," she scowled without bothering too look at him.

"Actually, I came her to see how you were?" he stated as if he couldn't believe his own words.

Georgie stopped swinging her legs, and raised in eyebrow.

"Why?" she asked skeptically

"Why?"

"Yes, why? It's a simple question, Logan. Why would you even care?"

"Why…because your own sister didn't care enough to even ask, and she sat there and watched the whole thing," Logan pointed out his gaze drifting towards her. He noticed how she began to play with her hands, and her eyes were cast downward.

"Yeah, well it's nothing new. You get used to it."

"Used to what?" he prodded.

"Caring so much about other people, that you don't care if they care about you," Georgie explained, her voice soft and seemingly distant.

Logan signed, not missing a beat wither her underlying meaning. "You mean like, Dillon?"

Georgie's eyes met him and they narrowed harshly, violently. "You have no idea what you're talking about," she snapped.

"When are you going to get it thru your pretty, little head that the guy's not worth it?" Logan asked harshly.

"Go to hell, Logan! You know nothing, _nothing, _about our relationship, and what we were to each other. You know nothing about me or about Dillon!" she yelled as she pushed at him with her hands, her intensity unrelenting, and causing him to become instantly more attracted to her, but he was as still as a rock, and stayed where he was. A wall of solid muscle, something that despite her anger and hurt didn't go unnoticed by her.

Her eyes were glazed over, almost like a frosted brown glass, and she tried hard to be tough, but she still managed too look like the saddest, loneliest girl he had ever seen before. Her hands had now curled into tiny, powerful fists, and were abusing the flesh underneath his t-shirt.

Logan grabbed her wrists to still her, causing her to move forward and they way he had turned his body ever so slightly caused her be positioned slightly above him and almost in his lap, but she still struggled if only to free herself from his grasp.

"He really meant a lot to you, huh?" he asked in a surprisingly almost calm, soothing voice, fully realizing the depth of her emotions, and just exactly how much she cared for the rich boy.

Georgie nodded her head slightly, and barely managed to respond. "I loved him. I really did. He meant so much to me. He was my real boyfriend, my first love, my first and only…" she confessed despite the voices in her head telling her not too. She was most certainly an unwilling participant in the way her body was reacting to Logan's close proximity.

His strong fingers were still wrapped around her slender wrists, his fingertips gazing her delicate flesh, but their grip had loosened a little, and as much as she was mentally berating herself, she was savoring the closeness of him, the way his blue eyes had locked on her brown ones.

His eyes spoke of danger and a warning that she was too close, way too close for comfort. But there was an underlying compassion that she swore she must have been seeing in her own head. That was not the Logan she knew, or rather knew of. She really knew nothing about him, except what she had heard, and she wondered if he was really as bad as they made him out to be.

For the moment he was a distraction. A distraction she needed desperately.

"Your first and only what, Georgie. The only guy you've ever been with?" Logan brazenly asked, knocking her from her thoughts.

"More than you know…" she whispered, and he briefly wondered at her implication, before his eyes grew mysterious and mischievously. He shifted, and pulled her closer to him, and before she knew it, he had somehow managed to make it so that she was straddling him, one of her legs on either side of him.

"You want to hear about the deal I'm making…"

Georgie struggled too find a reason to justify the position she was in, literally. She had tried to be different from every other girl who had ever fallen all over him, and gave in to him. But it was futile against his muscular build, blue eyes, and bad boy smirk.

She had become just like all the other girls she had never wanted to be.

And as much as she wanted to slap him, and run away into the unknown, and never look at him again, she couldn't. She just flat out couldn't bare to move, and destroy the warmth he created, and or the sensations he had stirred in her. It filled the loneliness and the pain she'd been hiding and feeling for way to long.

"He was the only guy you've ever really kissed," he finished for her, his breathe playing among her lips, as he smiled. Georgie Jones was definitely the good girl. The good girl he desperately wanted to be a little naughty with him.

A flash of embarrassment crossed over her face, and she turned her head away from him, and she fought to stand up and get away from him, but she wasn't trying hard enough. The next thing she felt was warm, skilled lips upon hers. Almost immediately she surrendered, and settle back into the comfort of him.

His tongue grazed her lips, demanding entrance, and Georgie could sense that he expected her to fight it, to fight him. To his surprise she let him in almost without hesitation. As she brushed her tongue with his, she felt him move his lower half, trying to get closer to her, and she gently lifted herself up a little, causing him to growl in frustration, and kiss her more fiercely.

"You (If I only could be running up that hill)…"

Georgie gave him what he demanded as she kissed him with a since of urgency, reverently. She let his tongue explore her mouth, as she leaned into him, her body curving to mold with his. Her lips were burning like fire, and she couldn't get enough. He kissed her like a famished man demanding food, and Georgie felt the thrill of being in control, and wanted. She moaned and he gently bit her bottom lip, before moving his lips down the path of the hollow of her throat, his tongue tracing where his lips had touched, her breathing become more labored, as she was feeling things, sensations, and a temptation she hadn't felt ever before in her life. Not even with Dillon.

She pushed him away frantically, causing him to stumble backwards, his back laying on the dock, and she stepped over him hurriedly. She had to get away from him. She wiped where his lips had been on her neck as if trying to wash his away.

"Oh, come on, princess. It wasn't that bad," Logan grinned as he stood up, and wiped his hands on his jeans.

Georgie glared at him, and silently cursed him, and herself.

"This never happened," she demanded of him.

Logan walked towards her, laughing mockingly.

"Oh, it sure as hell did, doll," Logan toyed with her, and kept walking only to stop when he was close enough to her to reach out and touch her. But Georgie took a few steps back, weary of him, but it wasn't far enough. He reached out and grabbed her by her waist, and pulled her flush against him, refusing to let her go.

"For the records, Dillon's a moron. And you have no idea what you've just started, darlin'," he whispered in her ear before letting her go roughly and walking away, never looking back.

"You and me (If I only could be running up that hill)…"

**To continue or not to continue that is the question.**

**Select lyrics borrowed from Placebo.**

**Now go and hit that pretty little review button. Por favor?**


	2. Chapter 2

She had pretended for days that she had never even met him. Those days turned into a week. That week had turned into weeks, and then to a month. Still, she couldn't forget that fact that it had been the best kiss she wished she never had. It didn't make it any easier that he _conveniently_ showed himself around the park or the outskirts of town by the water when she would end up there. However, more disturbing was that he seemed to be at Kelly's whenever she would start her shift. And Georgie would scowl at him every single time, but it only seemed to amuse him more.

That particular day she walked in wearing her faded American Eagle artist jeans and white, v-neck sweater. She pretended she didn't notice him sitting in the quaint little table for two alone that just so happened to be located in her station of the diner. But she did know he was there; she could feel just his presence. She could feel his eyes following her and she could smell his cologne. The voice in the back of her head reminded her that it wasn't an entirely unpleasant sent. Slamming her books behind the counter, Georgie hastily tied the waitress apron around her curvy waist.

"Penny, would you mind-?" Georgie started to ask her co-worker and to her dismay was met with objection.

"Uh huh, girl. You need to quit this and just serve him. I'm tired of covering your station because of him. It's not like he bites. Not that I would mind if he did…" Penny remarked admirably as she threw a glance behind her at the native Texan.

"Ugh. Not you too. What does every girl see in him?" Georgie asked, the question rhetorical because even she knew the answer to that. She might have been a little naive, but she definitely wasn't blind.

Penny swatted at her arm with the rag she used to wipe down her last table. "Girl, admit it. The man is gorgeous. A bit of an ass, but gorgeous none the less. Now go serve him, and maybe he'll tip you more because he thinks your ass is better than mine," she teased with a wink.

"You are too much. Fine, I'll take care of it, but if he ends up with a fork in his eye, it's because he probably said something rather crude," Georgie stated matter-of-factly and grabbed a pad and her pin and started to make her way to his table. She fought hard to swallow the lump rising in her throat. Nor could she deny that feeling he gives her just being around him, her heart rate increasing, her heart pounding in her chest. She desperately wished her stomach wouldn't clench at the mere thought of him and prayed her composure would remain.

"What can I get for you, Logan?" she asked, her voice resounding as if she was annoyed by his mere presence. Her pen and pad was poised in her hand, and Georgie's brown eyes avoided his.

"Well nice to see you too, doll," the southern drawl remarked while emitting a slight chuckled. "You know, If I didn't know you any better, I'd say you were avoiding me."

"Yeah, well here's the thing, Logan- you really don't know me at all."

Logan raised an eyebrow, rather amused. "I know how you liked to be kissed, brown eyes. And I know that I'd like to get to really know you."

Georgie rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sure you would love to know everything about me," sarcasm dripping in her normal smooth, honey voice, "because you've made such an excellent effort to get to know me before."

Logan stood up, his wooden chair scrapping loudly against the floor, and his presence towered over her. Georgie instinctively tried to back away, but there was something about his scent, the way his eyes looked at her that she couldn't find the will to move to far. And when she did move just a short distance, his strong, tanned arm wrapped ever so gently around her waist before pulling her closer to him. Her breath caught in her throat and she made the mistake of looking into his eyes. She could swear her heart stopped beating for a minute before rapidly pounding away.

"Well, I'm making an effort now. Let me tell you, you don't make it easy either, doll. I can't get you and that kiss out of my head. And I can tell by the way your body just reacted to me, that you can't quite get me out of your head either. I meant it when I said you have no idea what you started, girl," his southern drawl whispered against her skin. Georgie found herself temporarily paralyzed and unable to speak; the nod of her head was her only acknowledgment she heard a word he said.

A chill shot threw her body as he backed away, and turned to leave her standing there with no resolution. "Logan," she whispered softly. He turned so quick she barely had a chance to blink.

"Yeah, doll?" he asked quietly, trying to disguise the excitement he felt dwelling inside at the sheer way she said his name. It was sweet, smooth, and innocent, but full of want and desire. His own name had never sounded so good to him.

"I get off at eight. You know where to meet me," she instructed, no questions only demand.

Logan couldn't suppress his grin and smiled sexily at her all the while nodding his head. "Sure thing, brown eyes. Don't stand me up now," and with that he walked out as Georgie exhaled heavily and sighed. _What am I getting myself into?_

_A_

_A_

_A_

_A_

There were certain things in life he was pretty sure he was good at. For example, he could throw one hell of a punch, he could easily pick up a girl at a bar, and he could defy authority very well. Then there were some things that he, for lack of a better word, just sucked at. Amongst those things was taking things slow with a girl and admitting to himself that one girl might be worth fighting for.

Denial was the first step to acceptance. And from the second he touched her, felt her supple lips on his, he tried to shove down the feeling, the urgency, the need and _want_ to make Georgie happy, safe, loved and protected. But she was not some girl he picked up in a bar. She was the bookworm, beautiful and innocent girl he hadn't given the time of day.

Then when he saw firsthand how her heart broke from the knowledge that Dillon was in love with someone who wasn't her, he immediately had the instinct to hold her, soothe her, and whisper promises of comfort he wasn't sure he could keep. The anger that dwelled in him from the thought of someone hurting sweet, innocent Georgie surprised him and it took everything he had in him not to bury Dillon six feet under.

When he saw her broken that night, that was when he knew. He knew that she wasn't like everyone else in this damn town. That she had a true, genuine good heart and felt more than most people could ever feel. He knew that Georgie was the girl every guy dreams about but never seems to notice because they are too caught up in the trashy blondes that fill their beds night after night. That was when he knew he would fight to bring a smile back to her face, too see her brown eyes glisten, and too make sure no one ever hurt her again.

It scared the hell out of him. And Logan Hayes was not a man who scared easily. Yet here he stood waiting for her, outside the door of Kelly's. Sure he knew she wanted too meet him at the docks, but he thought it would be a better idea to meet her at Kelly's and walk her to the docks. It was that protective instinct of her that he had no idea where it was coming from. It was really starting to irritate him how much he thought of her, knowing that she just wouldn't accept the fact that she was attracted to him. Logan Hayes usually got what he wanted. But this was Georgie. She was different, on more ways than one.

He did have one advantage though. Georgie had obviously thought that her public dismissal of him would keep him at a distance, keep him from chasing after her. He always did like a challenge, and her resistance towards him just made him want her that much more. Sure, sounds typical. Always wanting what you can't have. But the thing was that he wasn't just chasing her to get her in his bed, where he thought she belonged, but he was chasing her to be in his bed night after night. He wanted to be the one who held her as she feel asleep, the one she confided in about all her thoughts, fears, hopes and dreams. He wasn't just chasing after any girl. He was chasing after the first girl he had ever thought about spending more than just one night with. That's how he knew she was different. That's how he knew that this infatuation he had with her was different. And it scared the hell out of him.

"Hi," a honey sweet voice said bringing him out of his thoughts. Logan turned his body to face her, and when he saw her he smiled instantly. "Hey, doll" were the only words he could manage to form on his lips. She was so pretty, with her golden brown hair, brown eyes that could see too his soul, the curves of her body that he longed to trace his fingers upon, and the lips he could still taste on his. He stepped closer to her and contemplated reaching out to grab her and brush his lips on hers and claim her as his own again. But he saw her shift uncomfortably as her brown eyes ran over him and she tried to read him.

He did step closer to her and brushed a strand of hair away from her face, and she didn't flinch as even she had expected herself to do. But she blushed and lowered her eyes to stare at her shoes. So she was shy, that much he already knew, and he knew he had the ability to make women flustered, but there was a tenderness in the way his fingertips grazed across the side of her face that made her smile, even just a little.

"So..." she spoke, unsure of what to say.

"Want to go for a walk, by the docks?" he asked dropping his hand from her face and backing away. She locked her eyes on his blue ones and looked at him critically. She bit her bottom lip, a nervous habit, and suddenly her whole demeanor changed. "What do you want from me?" her question said throwing him. Shy and feisty. She thought she can throw him, but he only grinned. He could play this game too. "You don't want the answer to that question, sweetheart," he retorted huskily. He saw the fire blaze in her eyes and he could also see this was going to get him nowhere. "But for now, just walk with me and talk to me. Get to know me a little more before you judge me," Logan said sincerely, lowering his voice, his southern drawl shining in her words and as much as Georgie hated to admit it, her insides shivered and something in her softened. He sounded so...lost when he spoke that she couldn't help but to shake her head yes as she placed her small, slender hand in the calloused, larger one he had extended to her. She also couldn't deny the spark of electricity that shot through her at the contact of his skin on hers. She always did have it in her to try and save the lost ones. But she had a feeling this one could be the death of her. Logan Hayes had it in him to break every last part of what was left of her heart, but she was already so far gone that she didn't care.

**A/N**: I had completely given up on writing until I found this story and I re-read some old chapters and some old Glo stories and decided to give this another shot. I am suddenly inspired and am considering re-writing some more history and working in another character into the mix, a certain Zacchara. However I'm not sure if it would be as a new friend/confidant for Georgie or perhaps a catalyst in a triangle. Just an idea...


End file.
